<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The complicated circumstances of kidnapping by a_certain_kind_of_dread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858129">The complicated circumstances of kidnapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_certain_kind_of_dread/pseuds/a_certain_kind_of_dread'>a_certain_kind_of_dread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chimeras, Faeries - Freeform, Gargoyles, Half-Vampires, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I accidently misread said prompt, Kidnapping, Prompt Fic, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_certain_kind_of_dread/pseuds/a_certain_kind_of_dread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gargoyle with suspiciously vampiristic features attempts to kidnap a faerie, in the wrong place and wrong time. And wrong everything, honestly what smart being kidnaps a faerie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The complicated circumstances of kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this inspired by a prompt my friend sent to me, a tumblr prompt from theunamazingauthor, dialogue prompt 91<br/>The prompt goes</p><p>"Call me princess /one/ more time. I dare you."<br/>"Oh don't be like that prin- ack! What the hell lady?!"<br/>"What? I'm sorry, is the dagger at your throat making you uncomfortable?"</p><p>Now, I accidently read "dagger in your throat" which is, a significantly different type of prompt. Nevertheless this turned out somewhat well, so have fun reading this messy pile of bullshit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You are aware that you are not actively kidnapping me and that I’m just following you around?“</p><p>„But you are following me, as I planned.“</p><p>„I figured if the forest gods attack I’d rather have an offer. Though, your kind isn’t as desirable.“</p><p>„Thanks, flattering. Which means you, princess, are a great offer. Which I plan to make use of.“</p><p>She took a deep breath and clenched her closed fist. Eyren had NOT expected to spend her day this way, and she was not happy with it. Some gargoyle vampire freak had grabbed her and dragged her away, flying high enough off the ground that she couldn’t just cut his leg off and escape. By now the entire kingdom should be on its feet and searching for her, which would make things easier wasn’t it for the fact that she was stuck several kilometers deep in a very magical forest, which disliked anyone being in it.</p><p>„Listen, we are in a quite bad situation, this forest is not nice to visitors, and the gods are certainly not gonna accept a bribe just like that. And I’m just the daughter of a tribe leader, nothing princessy about that. Even if I was a princess, this forest does not value titles. It values magic, powers, and as much as I hate to admit it, you’ve got more.“</p><p>The gargoyle scoffed. „How come, princess?“</p><p>Eyren closed her eyes very annoyed. „You are half gargoyle, half vampire by what I can tell. So either your parents decided love only matters or some vampire broke his teeth off on your neck. Either way I’m just a faerie, nothing mixed.“</p><p>„First off my parents are two beautiful beings who love each other deeply and my siblings and I are proof of such, sacond off that makes you a faerie princess, there, even better.“</p><p>„As a faerie I am certainly more in a position to bargain with gods, you do know that?“</p><p>„I kidnapped you, princess, not you me.“</p><p>„Stop that, I’m not a princess.“</p><p>„Stop what, princess?“ He grinned, flashing sharp fangs.</p><p>Eyren felt her blood boil with anger, and she clenched her sharpened teeth. Her hand gripped the blade by her hip. „Call me princess one more time, I dare you.“</p><p>„Oh don’t be like that prin- what the hell lady?“ The gargoyles eyes widened and his voice turned raspy, mouth flooding with what seemed to be blood.</p><p>„What? I’m sorry, is the dagger in your throat making you uncomfortable?“</p><p>„You can’t just go around stabbing people like this.“ He gripped her wrist as she still held the dagger against him, refusing to take it out.</p><p>„I’m a princess, I can do whatever I want.“</p><p>„Oh so now you’re a princes- stop fucking pushing the blade deeper.“</p><p>„Shut up, I heard something.“ She stood still listening intently, and he kept trying to push her hand away. She glanced at him and his disorted face, and stepped back, taking the blade out of his neck. He grabbed his wound, blood dripping from between his fingers. He stared blankly at her.</p><p>„You tried to kill me.“ His voice was very silent, he was barely able to talk.</p><p>„I figured your race would not be killed so easily.“ Her voice was hushed, and she looked rapidly around.</p><p>„Figured? What if I died!“</p><p>She shrugged. „Then I’ve got a corpse to bargain with.“</p><p>A branch broke next to them, and they turned swiftly towards the noise. Eyren swallowed thickly as a large silhouette emerged from the forest. It was a Chimera, with a large lion head, a long snake as a tail, and another goat head next to the lion. But the goat head bared strong jaws and deadly teeth, the same as the lions. Eyren cursed silently.</p><p>„Why are you here?“</p><p>The snake had spoken, voice clearly showing they aren’t welcome. Yet there was a odd melody to the way it spoke.</p><p>„We will leave immediately. He was flying me home and got extremely tired, he had to stop.“</p><p>The goat head looked at the bloody knife in Eyrens hand, thick dark blue drops on the silver blade. It glanced over to the gargoyle who was still holding his wounded throat. <br/>„They are enemies.“</p><p>The lion and the snake followed the goats look, and Eyren was immediately aware her story fell short. </p><p>„Yes. He took me away.“</p><p>The goat stared at her, but then seemed satisfied. </p><p>„I despise you for lying to us. I despise him more for hurting you.“</p><p>Eyren bit her lip. She was more or less free, he was definitely not. </p><p>„If he flies me back, would he redeem himself?“</p><p>The lion seemed to consider that option. He then looked at the now terrified gargoyle. „Bare your wound.“<br/>He did, relucantly, and the snake lashed out and bit the gaping. He screamed in terror, sounds muffled. Eyren looked shocked at him, but the snake let go quickly, and the chimera stepped back.</p><p>„Do her any wrong again and you will die. Leave now, if we meet again no mercy will be shown.“</p><p>The faerie fell to her knees, breathing heavily. „That was close.“</p><p>„CLOSE?!“ The gargoyle yelled with a raspy voice, and she wondered how he could talk at all. She dreaded having to fly back with him.</p><p>„Pick me up and let’s leave.“</p><p>She saw that he had the desire to argue, but his wound din’t allow him to speak easily. He picked her up with his claws, and flew away. They didn’t talk, but she could hear him breathing shallow. There was a slight whistle to his every breath. A warm drop fell on her cheek, and she grimaced.</p><p>„You’re bleeding on me.“</p><p>„Your problem.“</p><p>She sighed, and couldn’t blame him for being so angry. He arrived quickly at the place he took her from, and put her down rather aggressively. He landed, his huge wings folding behind his back. They were taller than him, peeking behind his head. He was quite tall himself, towering over Eyren by a whole head. It wasn’t that she was short either, faeries were mostly tall and slender. But she figured his parents must be tall themselves. He caught her gaze and growled silently.</p><p>„There, brought you back.“</p><p>He was waiting for her to give him forgiveness, he knew that if she didn’t he was damned. Chimeras don’t tolerate injustice.</p><p>„I will tend your wound. Then you will be forgiven.“</p><p>He was about to argue but in that moment he could feel a blade under his chin. Eyren blinked to see one of the warriors from her tribe behind the gargoyle. She was surprised every now and then by the quickness of her own kind.</p><p>„Meir, it’s alright, he is no threat.“</p><p>The faerie took the blade from under the gargoyles chin, and bowed slightly.</p><p>„As you say princess. Please follow me back, we are greatly worried about you.“</p><p>The gargoyles mouth dropped. „So you are a princess-“</p><p>„Of course. He will come with us. I am at fault for his wound and wish to attend it.“</p><p>Meir nodded. Unpaid deeds were not something a faerie would ever allow, and he knew that well. Eyren looked at the angry gargoyle.<br/>„Come.“</p><p>The walk back was rather tense and she had to assure other members of her tribe several times that the gargoyle was not a threat. Only then she realised she forgot to ask for his name. They arrived at the tents of the wounded and sick, and she made sure one of the bigger ones was reserved purely for the new patient. She herself aided the wound, only being told how to. She had to repay him all on her own.</p><p>When she finished, there was a white bandage around his throat. She put everything away, and sat down next to his bed.</p><p>„In the hustle I had completely forgotten to ask for your name?“</p><p>He glanced at her. „You can call me Zureth.“</p><p>The corner of her mouth twitched, showing sharp teeth.</p><p>„Your name would not help me much, Zureth.“</p><p>He tensed at the way she pronounced that name. „You tended my wound.“</p><p>„That is just equaling a deed.“</p><p>„I am doubtful.“</p><p>She looked intently at him again, eyes almost glittering. He was suddenly aware of how stupid of a choice it was to take a faerie out of all beings. They were not ones to be messed with.</p><p>„You will stay until your wound is healed. Then we are equal.“</p><p>He looked at the wall of the tent.</p><p>„You gave me forgiveness.“</p><p>She looked at the ground silently. „Perhaps. But I will not take that in my own favor.“</p><p>He sighed, and laid down again. She stood up, and almost left as she heard him whisper one last plea.</p><p>„You know those woods?“</p><p>She turned around. „To a certain amount.“</p><p>„Can you find someone?“</p><p>She studied his face, and was surprised to find worry and fear in it.</p><p>„Perhaps.“</p><p>She turned to leave again, but stopped right outside his tent.</p><p>„Help me find my mother, and I will tell you my name.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>